The present invention relates to towing apparatus for towing small, powered vehicles, such as golf cars and utility vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a structural arrangement for towing a vehicle, wherein the arrangement includes a pivotable towing hook that is carried at the rear of a powered golf car or utility vehicle, and a towing hook receiver and retainer that is carried at the forward end of such a vehicle for cooperative engagement with a towing hook carried on another car.